


Cannibal

by chewysugar



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Drabble, Established Relationship, Gratuitous Smut, M/M, Orgasm, PWP, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 03:39:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7250491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chewysugar/pseuds/chewysugar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas loves the way Dean devours him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cannibal

Broad shoulders. Sinewy muscle and slick skin. There’s warmth, too. It’s an exquisite warmth that spreads all through Castiel’s body—from the top of his dark, sweat-plastered hair to the inside of his ass where Dean’s tongue is delving into his most intimate of intimates.

Air rife with the smell of skin and sweat and sex. Cas arches his neck back, staring at his flushed reflection in the closet mirror. He can see everything here—see his half-lidded eyes, his raw red lips and the stunning sight of both of their naked bodies together. 

Clever, calloused hands are spreading Castiel’s cheeks apart. Feeling Dean’s wet, warm, long tongue probing into his tight hole is making spots dance behind Castiel’s vision. Slick pre-cum is oozing from the angel’s slit; his balls boil with the fire of his oncoming release.

Cas has the best seat in the house and Dean’s got the best appetizer on the menu. There’s a mouth-watering piece of meat jutting out from between Dean’s legs. It’s the fruit of Tantalus—all Castiel has to do is lean down and he’ll take the steely length of Dean’s own leaking dick into his mouth.

To do so would mean giving up the sight of them making this picture in the mirrors.

And Cas can’t think about anything but the rancorous way that Dean is feasting on his ass. The thought makes the blood in his veins turn supernova. His nuts go rock-hard as he feels Dean press that devilish tongue even further into him. 

Orgasm. Cumming. Ejaculating. Getting off. The angel has felt it before, and always with Dean. It’s something only Dean can give him, something he only wants from Dean. Needs from him.

This time it sends shockwaves through everything Castiel is—his body, his brain, his fucking spirit—they all combust in a nuclear-level orgasm. Ropes of warm jizz spurt from his cock, coating Dean’s body beneath him. It’s delirium; rhapsody. It’s Heaven and Hell and universally more.

Moaning. Crying out. Both of them this time. Castiel is practically screaming and Dean is making all kinds of evil, appreciative groans as he continues to torment Cas’s asshole.

Dean’s eating him alive.

And Cas wouldn’t have it any other way.


End file.
